What Are Friends For?
by SameenShawJohnReese
Summary: Oneshot. It's the night before Kensi's wedding and she goes to see Callen at his home.


**Author's Note: I officially don't know what to say. Really? I don't know what to say. NCIS: Los Angeles is so much harder for me than writing Criminal Minds, because I don't get to watch it (NCIS: LA) as much as I watch CM. But I gave it a try. I had been wanting to write a NCIS: LA story for a while now, but couldn't think of anything to write, until this idea came to mind, I just couldn't let it go.**

 **So about this little gem of mine; it's a Kensi and Callen story. I'll be the first to admit it - Callen and Kensi hold a very special place in my heart. Maybe it's because they are my first official ship of the show…don't get me wrong I do love Kensi and Deeks together, but my love belongs to Callen and Kensi. This is not a romance story between Kensi and Callen, it's more of a friendship piece between the both of them.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of its characters.**

* * *

Callen was about to go to bed when he heard a knock coming from his front door. He quickly rushed to the front door, when the knocking became loud.

Quickly unlocking the door, he was surprised to see Kensi standing there, and he could tell that she had been crying.

He immediately pulled her inside of his home.

"Kensi, what's wrong?" Callen asked concerned.

"Nothing." Kensi answered, shaking her head.

Callen however didn't believe her because if there was nothing wrong, she wouldn't be here right now. He knows there's something wrong and he's gonna find out what.

"Nothing is wrong," he said skeptically.

"Yep, that's right," she answered quickly. "there's nothing wrong."

He however still didn't believe her. He needed to find out the truth, and one thought was running through his mind. _Did, Marty do something to her?_ He internally slapped himself. _Am I seriously thinking Marty harmed Kensi?_ _How incredibly irrational._ _I know better, Marty will never harmed Kensi, and if he did she could take care of herself._ "Kensi, please tell me what's wrong?" he asked in a worrying voice.

"I'm afraid." She answered, her eyes never meeting his.

There's only one thing Callen was thinking and he's hoping it's not true, but he had to ask the question to what he was thinking.

"Did, Marty hurt you, Kensi?" Callen asked trying to look into her eyes, but couldn't because her eyes was downcast.

"No, Marty didn't hurt me." Kensi answered, and her eyes finally meeting his.

Callen could see that her eyes was filled with tears, and he could tell that her tears was about to escape from her eyes. He didn't know what could possibly have Kensi so upset and so afraid.

One more thought popped into his mind.

"Kensi, are you pregnant?" he asked giving her a tiny smile.

Shaking her head at him, she simply answered, "No."

If she's not pregnant and Marty didn't hurt her, then what has her so afraid and so upset.

"Kensi, please tell me what's got you so afraid and so upset." Callen said, pleading with her.

"I'm afraid of tomorrow." Kensi answered in a audible whisper.

"Tomorrow?" Callen asked with a puzzling look on his face. "Are we going undercover tomorrow as a couple?" he asked unsure because right now he doesn't remember hearing anything about an undercover assignment for tomorrow. Callen took one of Kensi's hands into one of his. "Because you know, I always have your back," he said, while giving her hand a small squeeze. "Kensi, every single time, we go undercover." He told her, while giving her hand another small squeeze and giving her a small smile in the process.

"No, we are not going undercover tomorrow as a couple." Kensi answered with a small smile of her own. "I kinda wish we were going undercover as a couple tomorrow," she said with a little laugh.

"What is it about tomorrow that I'm missing?" Callen asked confused.

Kensi rolled her eyes at him. "I can't believe you forgot what tomorrow is." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She noticed that he still had a confused look on his face. "You actually did forget."

"Yes, I don't remember what's going on tomorrow." Callen replied back. "So, do you mind telling me what tomorrow is about?" he asked trying to think what's going on tomorrow, but right now his mind is drawing a blank.

"Yeah, I'll tell you, since you don't remember what tomorrow is." Kensi answered with a little smile on her face. "Tomorrow is my wedding," she told him.

"Right." Callen said nodding his head in response. "Why are you afraid of getting married tomorrow?" he asked curiously.

"Do you have anything to eat?" she asked, besides answering Callen's question.

Callen rolled his eyes this time at Kensi. "Yeah, there is some leftover pizza in the fridge," he said, shaking his head at her.

~.~.~

Callen watched as Kensi grabbed a slice of pizza out of the fridge.

"Do you want a slice?" she asked as she walked over to his microwave.

"No, I'm good." He said, as he watched her reheat the pizza in the microwave.

"I am starving." Kensi said, once her pizza was reheated.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Callen asked her with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She answered, as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Well, since you established you're not pregnant, then why are you afraid of getting married tomorrow?" he asked her once again that night.

"I don't think I'm ready to be married," she told him.

"Kensi, you are more than ready to be married," he told her. "and besides, if you wasn't ready you wouldn't have asked Marty to marry you."

"Callen, I really don't think I'm ready to get married tomorrow." Kensi said, tears forming in her beautiful eyes.

He hated seeing her upset like this, so he did the only thing he could to comfort her…he pulled her into a hug.

"How come you don't think you're ready to get married?" Callen asked her, as he continued to comfort her in a hug.

"I'm a messy person," she said, as she pulled back from him.

He looked at her with a skeptical look on his face, before he asked, "Is that the only reason?"

She shook her head at him. "No that's not the only reason," she answered, as she continued to shake her head at him.

"What is the other reason?" he asked her.

"The other reason is kids." She told him nearly in tears.

"You don't want any kids?" he asked her, as he pulled her closer to him.

"No, I do want kids," Kensi answered against one of Callen's shoulders. "but I don't want kids within the next year or two." She said, as her tears escaped from her eyes and hit his aquamarine color tee-shirt he was wearing.

"Does, Marty want kids within the next year or two? Callen asked softly.

"No, Marty doesn't want kids within the next year or two either, but he could change his mind in the next few months," Kensi answered, while shaking her head.

"Kensi, I don't think you have anything to worry about," he said in a soft voice not wanting to upset her. "because if Marty doesn't want kids either in one year or two years from now, and he knows you don't want kids right now, he's not gonna change his mind."

"You don't know that, Callen," she said, shaking her head at him again that night. With tears in her eyes and still shaking her head at him, she said, "I think I'm going to call off the wedding."

"You're right, I don't know that, but I do know that Marty loves you, Kensi." He said, as he watched her and seen her tears roll down her cheeks. "Don't call off your wedding just yet." He said to her.

"I know Marty loves me, but I'm still gonna call off the wedding tomorrow." She said, as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Kensi, just go home and get some sleep, before you call off the wedding." Callen told her, as he wiped her tears off of her face.

"Alright, I'll go home and get some sleep, before I call off my wedding." Kensi told him, as she gave him a small smile.

Callen gave her a small smile back to her, before he said, "I'll tell you what, if you decided to go and ahead have your wedding tomorrow, but halfway through the ceremony you decided that you want to be _'a runaway bride'_ , I will be your get a way car for tomorrow."

She threw her arms around his neck in excitement. "Really?"

He nodded his head at her. "Really."

"Thank you," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "you're my hero."

"Hey, what are friends for?" he retorted.

Kensi answered with a bright smile. "Being awesome. Having leftover pizza in the fridge. And being the get a way car for a wedding."

Callen smile back. "I definitely agree with you."

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **Author's Note: I am excited and nervous at the same time to read what you think of my first NCIS: LA story. So, I'd love to hear what you all think! Feedback and support is always greatly appreciated - so please drop me a line! Many thanks in advance.**


End file.
